


Lab Rat

by Ahmerst



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmerst/pseuds/Ahmerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clear wants to do is eat his lunch in peace in the school stairwell, but the kid from German class who’s already fluent in the language decides that’s not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took two weeks for Clear to notice that the guy who sat behind him in second year German was already fluent in the language. Not that it took two weeks for Clear to notice him in general. It was hard not to notice someone with a name like Noiz, especially when he had piercings that caught light at every angle and spent more time with his head on his desk sleeping than taking notes.

It hadn’t even been in class that Clear had made the discovery. It’d been during lunch instead, Clear stealing away into the school’s old stairwell with a tray of food, hoping for a quiet reprieve from the cafeteria after being called ‘lab rat’ one too many times. He was nearly to the top of the third landing when he heard it.

The echo of a one sided conversation.

Clear didn’t mean to listen, but four steps up his brain was honing in on small words and short sentences, rolling them over before he understood them. And he understood them immediately not to be English. The conversation he could grasp was basic and blunt, more grunts of acknowledgment and clipped answers than anything lengthy. Something about taking school more seriously and starting less fires. Clear wasn’t sure if he heard the latter correctly.

The voice came closer as Clear found himself rooted to the spot, unsure of whether he could reach the next landing in time to save face. He gripped his tray with white knuckles, lips thinning nervously as the phone call was ended and the participant rounded the stair well, one hand on the railing as he looked up to meet Clear’s eyes.

It was Noiz.

“Yo, lab rat,” Noiz said. In his free hand was a lighter, and in the ensuing silence he clicked it with his thumb. Maybe the firestarting hadn’t been something he misheard.

“Don’t call me that,” Clear said automatically.

“Why not? You’ve got the whole white thing going on, and those beady red eyes.”

“They’re not beady! And they’re not red. They’re pink, okay?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Noiz said as he began to walk up the stairs. “Which apparently includes eavesdropping.”

“That doesn’t help me sleep at night,” Clear said, his cheeks flushing hotly. Oh God, Noiz was still looking at him. He was going to notice Clear’s blush. “I just wanted to eat my lunch.”

“Well, I’m not stopping you,” Noiz said.

Clear sniffed curtly as he sat on the cement step, his tray next to him. Fine. He was going to eat his lunch, and more importantly he wasn’t going to let Noiz chase him away. Not that Noiz was chasing him. In fact, Noiz didn’t seem to be doing anything, his stride slowing as he came up to where Clear sat and oh─ oh no. He was crouching down.

He was ten inches away from Clear’s face, the light green of his eyes studying Clear, scanning him like a book. He smelled like too much bodyspray, and not the good kind. The kind with names like ‘really ripped abs’ and ‘hot rod.’

“Hey, don’t snitch on me,” Noiz said.

Clear swallowed weakly, lashes fluttering.

“About what? The fires?”

“What? No, not that. Hell, go tell everyone about the fires, they can’t actually prove it.”

“Then what?”

“The whole German thing.”

Clear nodded as he began to pick apart a gelatinous blob of macaroni. “I won’t, but... I don’t understand. You don’t have an accent or anything when you speak English.” 

“I didn’t move here yesterday. Plus,” Noiz said, snagging Clear’s fruit cup and knocking it back. “It’s all my nannies ever spoke to me. Hell, I’m surprised my parents spoke to me in German enough for me to learn it at all.”

Clear nodded again, pushing his food around his plate. This was the longest conversation he’d ever had with Noiz. The longest conversation he’d had all week that wasn’t with a teacher. He waited for Noiz to speak again, to bring up his worn old white coat or the paleness of his lashes. To pick up on one of the many flaws the other kids always did. When Noiz did nothing but grind his heel against the cement, Clear spoke again.

“Why take German?” he asked, watching as Noiz plucked away his carton of chocolate milk. 

“Easy A. And it’s not like you’ve never taken the easy route as well.”

Clear furrowed his brows, licking his lips as he tried to think of what Noiz was referring to. He’d never written notes on his hand or glanced at another student’s paper for answers. His homework was on time, his absences excused by doctor’s notices. Except he had worn his gym shirt under his coat last week, still uneasy at the thought of changing in front of others.

“You’re in choir,” Noiz clarified, snapping Clear from his inner worries. 

“I am,” Clear agreed hesitantly. 

“I’ve heard you in practice. You needing lessons on singing is like me needing lessons in German. Complete horseshit,” Noiz said.

Clear stared into the distance as he processed the words. That was... a compliment, right? Or at least as much of a compliment as someone of Noiz’s disposition was capable of giving. In place of words, Clear hummed in acceptance, not trusting his voice to remain steady, and also not wanting Noiz to think twice and take it back.

Beside him Noiz fidgeted, tongue clicking and nails tapping. More importantly, he wasn’t leaving. Even after he’d crushed the empty milk carton underfoot and flung the fruit cup away.

“So what’s your deal?” Noiz asked, and Clear became keenly aware that he was being stared at.

He knew exactly what was meant. Noiz wanted to know why Clear’s skin was an unsettling shade of pale and why his lashes were almost translucent. Wanted an explanation of why his eyes shook at times, and how he could never keep from squinting in the sun. Before when asked questions in a similar vein, Clear responded with ‘I’m a freak.’ It seemed easier to say what they were thinking, to knock himself down before they could.

“Well? What’s up with you eating here? You like the acoustics or something?” Noiz asked, his elbow nudging against Clear’s side.

The movement was too hard and jerky, pain flaring where Noiz’s elbow connected. Clear bit back a hiss and half a wince, looking to Noiz’s face in reaction. It was stoic and barely interested, like he hadn’t registered his own force.

Clear opened his mouth to speak, but no answer sounded. He had plenty of reasons to eat here, but none he wanted to voice. It was as his mind scrambled for an excuse that the bell rang, and his breath left him in a huff of relief as he jumped to his feet with his empty tray in hand.

“I have to go,” Clear said as he started up the stairs. “It was nice meeting you!”

He was nearly to the cafeteria to return his tray before he realized he’d meant it, even if he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why.

 

\---

 

“So, how are we feeling today?” asked Clear’s counselor.

“Eight,” Clear said, pointing to the corresponding face on the chart. He felt like a five, but he felt like a five last week too and didn’t want Mr. Seragaki to think he’d made no progress.

“Good, that’s good,” Mr. Seragaki said, borderline beaming. “And I hear you have a school trip coming up?”

“Ah, yes,” Clear said brightly, leaning down in his seat to scoop the counselor’s dog up and ruffle his thick, dark fur. “Over spring break there’s going to be a trip to Germany.”

“And you’ll be going, right?”

“Well, I hope so,” Clear said, his smile faltering. “My grades are acceptable, but the cost of the trip is higher than I’d thought, and I’m not sure I could ask my grandfather to help me.”

Mr. Seragaki nodded seriously, his eyes on Clear’s though his hand was scribbling away on his notepad. Clear wondered what he wrote.

“You have a long way to go before the trip, and I'm sure I could speak with your teacher about extending the deadline for payment. Maybe during winter break you could pick up a part time job. I know someone that's always looking for honest help," Mr. Seragaki said with a kind smile. “On another note, I hear you’re still eating in the stairwell.”

_Let‘s not talk about that_ , Clear thought, shifting in his seat. “It’s nice, and I... enjoy the acoustics,” he lied, thinking back to Noiz’s questions.

“Acoustics are nice, but why don’t we think about starting to eat in the cafeteria this week?”

_We_. As though Mr. Seragaki would be there. But he wouldn’t. It would be Clear alone and insecure, at a table where he knew no one, assuming he could find a spot to sit. Anxiety prickled in his throat at the thought of it, of being exposed and alone.

“I really don’t need to,” Clear said quickly. “I like the stairs.”

Mr. Seragaki thinned his lips as his eyebrows raised, his pen moving across his notepad. “How about one day? Just one?”

Clear stared down at the dog in his lap only to catch it giving him pleading puppy eyes. It always was in cahoots with Mr. Seragaki.

“One day,” Clear relented, before adding a hasty, “next week.”

“That’s a start,” Mr. Seragaki said with a smile as he started to stand, the signal that their check in session was coming to an end. “And a good one at that.”

Small steps, Clear reminded himself, were better than no steps at all. He set the dog in his lap on the floor before standing as well, following Mr. Seragaki to the waiting room.

Mr. Seragaki’s smile went too-broad and rigid as they left his office, and Clear followed his gaze. Sitting in one of the chairs was Noiz, his lower lip split and swollen, his cheek splashed with a purpling bruise. 

“Noiz,” Mr. Seragaki said, voice forcibly cheery. “What a surprise to see you.”

“What can I say? I miss you,” Noiz said as he stood, a flash of teeth showing, his braces the same silver as his piercings. 

“In my office, right now,” Mr. Seragaki said, his smile turning to a scowl. “And don’t touch anything.”

“You say that like I didn’t replace everything I broke last time,” Noiz said as he brushed by them.

Mr. Seragaki shook his head as he turned to face Clear, clapping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing fondly. There was a softness to his eyes that Clear could never look away from, a concern Clear wasn’t used to seeing.

“I’m sorry our session was so short today, but I’ll see you next week, alright?”

Clear nodded hastily. “It’s okay! I know you have a lot of important people to speak to.”

“But you’re just as important as they are. Remember that, Clear. And also, remember what we discussed. Try eating in the cafeteria, if only just once.”

“I’ll do my very best,” Clear chirped before heading off to his next class.

He wondered if Noiz saw Mr. Seragaki often as well, and if the state he was in was a regular thing. Clear wasn’t sure, he’d never paid much attention to Noiz before. He’d have to change that.

\---

It was Noiz who found Clear the next day in the stairwell. 

“So you really do eat here all the time,” Noiz said as he made his way up the steps to the landing Clear sat on.

“Pardon me?”

“Still eating alone. Becomes nervous when the idea of eating with other students is broached,” Noiz said, his voice flat and clinical.

Clear stared blankly, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. 

“I checked Aoba’s notepad while you two were saying your tearful goodbyes,” Noiz clarified.

Clear’s thoughts halted for a second as his mind processed the name, belatedly recalling it to be Mr. Seragaki’s first. His blood went cold.

“Why would you do that? What makes you think you can─ I mean─” Clear stuttered, too stunned to speak. He could feel the flush creepy up his neck and mottling his cheeks.

Noiz’s stoic expression changed for the briefest moment, flashing to the look of someone who wanted to apologize but hadn’t done it enough for the act to come naturally. Or at all. His disinterested look was back all too soon, calm and composed as he sat next to Clear, his shoulders shrugging before he spoke.

“I didn’t do it to be an asshole. I did it because I wanted to know who you are.”

Clear’s anger petered into confusion at that, his head cocking as he glanced at Noiz from the corner of his eye. “You wanted to know who I am?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, the only time I ever see you is in German and even then you study like some kind of robot. What was I supposed to do, access the school records? Because fun fact, I did that once before and you would not believe how mad that made Aoba.”

“Next time try talking to me,” Clear said, half exasperated, half overwhelmed at the thought of someone having the slightest interest in him.

“Alright then, I have a question.”

Clear regarded Noiz warily. “Okay, go on and ask.”

“You going to finish that?” Noiz asked, inclining his head at Clear’s sandwich.

“Oh, uh,” Clear said, finding his appetite diminished. “Not all of it, I don’t think.”

Tearing his sandwich in half, Clear held it up to Noiz, nearly jerking his hand away when Noiz leaned in to bite it.

“Peanut butter and jelly,” Noiz commented as he took the sandwich for himself. His tongue smoothed over his braces, and Clear couldn’t help but watch. Especially when Noiz went on to roll his lower lips between his teeth, the cut in the soft skin still here. He didn’t show any sign that it bothered him.

They ate in relative silence after that, Clear’s mouth preoccupied with slow, deliberate bites while Noiz seemed content to wolf down his half of the sandwich before snagging Clear’s milk again. When the bell rang, Noiz was first on his feet, eyes averted as he held out a hand to help Clear up.

Noiz’s hand was warm and rough when Clear took it, the scars and callouses a stark contrast to Clear’s own smooth skin. He was careful to avoid the worst of the bruises on Noiz’s knuckles, lips thinned with concentration as he stood. There was a split second dizziness as Noiz pulled him to his feet, a jump in his heart as he realized how long it had been since he’d felt the skin of another on his own that wasn’t a push or shove.

“For the record,” Noiz said as they left the stairwell and began to walk the halls. “The roof is way better.”

Before Clear could respond with his appreciation for the suggestion, a shoulder connected with his, a hand giving a quick, almost choking tug at his worn yellow scarf.

“Got your baby blanket on today?” came a voice.

In the time it took for Clear to look to the source of the voice, Noiz was already blocking them. There was the sharp rattle of a body being shoved against the locker, a cry of surprise mixed with pain quick to follow. A hand was on Clear’s wrist after that─ Noiz’s, he realized quickly, tugging him faster through the hall.

“Like I said, the roof kicks ass,” Noiz said casually, eyes set ahead. “Eat there tomorrow.”

Clear swallowed and nodded. “Of course,” he agreed.

He didn’t ask why Noiz had done that for him, and he didn’t ask Noiz to let go of his wrist.

\---

Noiz was waiting for Clear on the rooftop when he arrived, staring out at the cityscape. His posture was straight and strong, like someone who’d been made to balance books on their head growing up. In his hands were two small pizza boxes, one of which he handed to Clear after catching sight of him.

“Thank you,” Clear said as he accepted it. “And─ thanks for yesterday.”

Noiz scuffed his foot. “I owed you after mooching your lunch the past few days. That guy was an asshole anyway.”

“But you didn’t have to go that far.”

“Oh, trust me. I wanted to do that,” Noiz said, the corner of his lip quirking up into a smirk, a faraway look in his pale eyes as he recalled the event.

“Well, I still appreciate it,” Clear said as he sat, Noiz soon following.

“Cool, that just means you owe me then.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clear asked, eyes going wide.

Noiz’s shoulder nudged him as he tucked into his pizza. “I’ll figure that out later.”

On Clear’s second slice, Noiz leaned against his side. Not an easy, brief touch, but a solid weight of one body against another. Clear paused, waiting for an explanation, seconds turning into minutes as none appeared. Maybe this was a German thing. They were supposed to be kind of... off, after all. Clear made a mental note to google it.

“You want to go on the spring break trip to Germany, right?” Noiz asked.

“Ah, yes!” Clear chirped. “It would be so nice, I think.”

“I guess,” Noiz said. “But you can’t afford it can you?”

“How did you─”

“Aoba’s notepad, remember?” Noiz asked, tapping Clear’s temple.

Clear winced at the reminder. What else had Noiz read?

“Anyway, it’ll work out,” Noiz said.

“Yes, I can’t help but agree. Mr. Seragaki even told me he has a friend who would be looking for help over the holidays.”

Noiz looked like he had a sour taste in his mouth. “Right, about that. Aoba has total shit taste in friends, so whatever job he thinks he can get for you is going to blow. I promise I could hook you up something a hundred times better.”

“I appreciate your offer, but I don’t think I should decline Mr. Seragaki’s offer of help,” Clear said with a slight frown. 

“Trust me, okay?”

“You looked at confidential information about me,” Clear pointed out. “And you like to set fires, I think.”

Neither actions were part of the building blocks of trust.

“Exactly. So trust me, or I’ll set you on fire.”

“What?!” Clear said, half choking on his pizza.

“You heard me,” Noiz said. His expression was distant and serious, and Clear decided it was best to drop the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

In class, Clear found Noiz watching him. Or maybe he was watching Noiz. It was mutual, he decided as he averted his eyes for the seventh time. The teacher asked for them to hand their previous night’s homework to their neighbor to be graded, and Clear’s blood went hot with nerves as he handed his to Noiz.

Noiz, the one who knew the language first and foremost. Noiz, who would catch every little mistake and mark it off. Noiz, who Clear, more than anything, wanted to impress. 

Clear scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh as he was passed back a paper in turn. Nervousness buzzed through his veins as the teacher began to speak the answers, the tip of his pen following each word as it was spoken. He struggled to listen, focusing on what was before him and finding not a single error. His throat went dry at the thought of how many marks he’d find checked off on his own paper.

When the teacher was done speaking, they traded their papers back to be reviewed, Noiz’s without a single checked mark, and Clear’s the same.

Not that Clear’s homework was in the same state he’d handed it over in.

While there were no corrections, no circled words or remarks, the answers had changed. Eraser shavings stuck to the page and smudges of gray where the original responses were, new answers written in by a hand different from Clear’s own. With his heart thudding loud and his palms going clammy at the realization of what Noiz had done, Clear passed his paper forward.

\---

After class in the hallway, Clear found himself pinned to his closed locker. Not in the usual way, with a grip on his shirt and a shove, but with a hands slamming against either side of his head as he turned around. He found himself face to face with Noiz. Short of ducking and dashing, Clear was stuck. He didn’t trust himself not to eat linoleum after five steps, and Noiz looked like someone that could run fast.

A chill shot through him as he drew in a shallow, startled breath.

“I got you a job,” Noiz said.

“You did?” Clear asked. He could feel Noiz’s breath against his lips. He couldn’t think.

“Yeah, a swank babysitting job. My parents are out for the weekend and they need someone to look after my little brother. Said something about a recipe for disaster if they left me in charge. Totally untrue, but whatever. You game or what?”

“G-game,” Clear stuttered. “I’m game.”

Noiz’s hands dropped back to his sides, finding their way to his pockets as he smiled. “Nice. We’ll go after school tomorrow, just be sure to bring some extra clothes.”

Clear nodded as he swallowed around his nerves. He was going to go to Noiz’s place for the weekend. Not only that, he was going to get paid for it. Gratitude welled in his heart.

When Noiz turned to walk away, Clear lunged to grab his arm. Not because he wanted to, but because his thoughts were muddled and frantic, his tongue too twisted to speak. But he needed to.

In his hold, Noiz stiffened immediately, the turn of his head sharp to see who had grabbed him. His expression switched from cold to quizzical in an instant

“What?” Noiz asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because─ because thank you,” Clear said.

Noiz’s eyes narrowed with mild confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“Thank you,” Clear repeated. “For eating lunch with me, for correcting my homework. For helping me get a job so I can go on the spring trip. You didn’t have to do any of that, but you did.”

Noiz’s braces glinted at he dragged his lower lip under his teeth, his gaze focusing on a spot past Clear. Instead of pulling himself free, Noiz stepped closer. Their eyes met briefly before Noiz’s took to moving again, looking Clear up and down, his pupils dark and full.

“Don’t be so grateful,” Noiz said. “All this means if that you owe me more than ever before.”

“Owe you what?” Clear asked.

“Haven’t decided yet,” Noiz answered, but the calculating look on his face said he was thinking about it.

\---

When the final bell rang the next day, Clear was nothing but tightly wound nerves and worries running off of four hours and sleep and three orange juice boxes. He’d spent the majority of the night before reading wikihow articles on babysitting and had come away with more questions than answers. Mainly, that he had no idea where Noiz lived, how old his brother was, or what he was even named.

“You ready?” Noiz asked when Clear met him in the parking lot.

“I think so,” Clear said as he tugged at the straps of his heavy backpack. “Which bus do we need to take?”

“Bus?” Noiz asked incredulously as he waved for Clear to follow him. “As if. I have a chauffeur.”

When Clear thought of chauffeurs, he thought of old men with drawn faces and noble carriage. Of white gloves holding the doors of inky black cars open. What he didn’t think of was the pizza place two blocks from school, or the manager that Noiz was currently talking to.

“One extra large meat lover pizza and an order of those cinnamon twists. A two liter of Mountain Dew, too,” Noiz drawled, head cocked as he looked up at the menu.

“You know you’re not supposed to eat tough bread with braces, right?” the man behind the counter asked, eyes red and sharp, a dark ponytail spilling over his shoulder. 

“So now you not only run a pizza joint with hair styling on the side, but you’re an orthodontist too? What can’t you do? Aside from keep your nose out of my business, that is.”

“It’s called common sense, bean sprout. Last time you didn’t listen to me, you lost a filling.”

“That was totally sweet,” Noiz added, half fondly.

“No, it wasn’t. Anyway,” the man continued with a huff, his words halting as he caught sight of Clear. He blinked twice, and slowly, like he was noticing Clear for the first time.

Clear’s pulse quickened as he pretended to be engrossed in a poster advertising cookies the size of a pizza. He was used to being stared at, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

“Clear, right?” the man asked as he came around from behind the counter, extending his hand. “I’m Koujaku, a friend of Aoba’s. I think you know him as Mr. Seragaki, though.”

Clear brightened at Mr. Seragaki’s name, returning Koujaku’s firm grip as they shook hands.

“He’s not going to work for you,” Noiz interrupted before Clear could speak. 

“But Aoba mentioned─”

“That Clear needed some cash for the spring trip, yeah. But he got a job already.”

“Did you now?” Koujaku asked, one slim brow quirked.

“He’s my lackey,” Noiz said.

“I’m going to babysit Noiz’s little brother,” Clear said.

“Theo? He’s a good kid, can’t believe he’s related to that rotten apple,” Koujaku said as he nodded at Noiz and released Clear’s hand. “So, that order for here or to go?”

“Delivery,” Noiz said flatly.

Koujaku stared hard at Noiz. “That wasn’t an option.”

“Last I checked, you delivered. Nothing wrong with the customer tagging along.”

Koujaku’ eyes fluttered closed, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath.

“Fine. But I’m only doing it because Aoba told me to be nice to you.”

“And I am all about abusing that,” Noiz said smugly, slinging an arm around Clear. “Hope you’re ready to ride in style.”

\---

Koujaku’s car wasn’t the epitome of style, but Noiz’s house was.

It had a sweeping yard of lush green grass that was skirted by flowers that Clear was sure didn’t bloom this time of year. The exterior of the house was old and brick, the shingles of the roof dark and tidy, the trim of the windows white.

“Last stop,” Koujaku said, turning around in his seat once he’d come to a stop at the door.

“Thank you very much for the ride,” Clear chirped as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’m very sorry for all the trouble we caused you.”

“You’re no trouble, Clear. It’s the other one. You may as well be babysitting him instead of Theo. Say hi to the kid for me by the way, alright?”

“Alright,” Clear agreed as he slid out of the car, smiling brightly to Koujaku and waving with the arm that wasn’t currently toting the bag of cinnamon twists.

Noiz wasn’t half as courteous as he got out of the car, kicking the door shut with his foot, his arms cradling the pizza. “Drive faster next time or I’ll leave a shitty yelp review.”

“As if I’m ever letting you in my car again,” Koujaku said, shaking his head once before he was easing off the brake and pulling away.

\---

Noiz shrugged his backpack off and toed his shoes off at the door once they were inside, and Clear was quick to follow suit before they made for the kitchen. The rooms were wide and spacious as they passed through them, the ceilings vaulted and the furniture timeless. Art hung on the walls, and the few family photos Clear caught sight of showed serious faces and stiff poses. They looked a little like group mugshots.

“So, when do I meet Theo?” Clear asked as he set the cinnamon twists on the counter. Noiz was tucking into a slice of pizza before he even put the box down.

“Whenever,” Noiz said. “He’ll show his face eventually.”

“Are you sure that’s alright?” Clear asked.

“It’s totally fine. You don’t have to breathe down his neck or anything. Just grab some food and chill for five minutes,” Noiz said, grabbing a plate from the cupboard and sliding it toward Clear.

\---

Clear didn’t chill for five minutes. He chilled for three slices of pizza, two cinnamon twists, and half a movie before realizing he hadn’t so much as heard another person in the house.

“Are you sure Theo’s okay?” Clear asked, hands twisting in his lap. The wikihow articles he read had definitely said not to leave children alone for so long.

Noiz shrugged, gnawing on his last bite of pizza crust.

“I really think I should check on him,” Clear said, going to stand. 

Before he could make it fully to his feet, an arm was hooking around his waist and pulling him back down, a burst of Noiz’s laughter sounding close to his ear. 

“I was wondering when you were going to figure out it’s just us two here, but I don’t think you’re catching on.”

“Just us two?” Clear repeated weakly. Noiz nodded. “So you don’t have a brother?”

Noiz laughed again, a rough bark that brought goosebumps to Clear’s skin. “Theo is real. He is also sleeping over at a friend’s house.”

“Then I can’t be here,” Clear said. He felt suddenly that there wasn’t enough blood in his body, his thoughts a white static as he stared at Noiz.

“Uh, you can, and you are.”

“But I came here to look after him. Your parents are going to pay me for this and I’m not even doing anything!”

Noiz blinked once before averting his eyes. His grip on Clear’s waist wavered for a moment before strengthening. Clear became fiercely aware of everything at once. Of how his pulse thudded in his ears and his cheeks went hot. Of the weight of Noiz’s hand resting on the slight dip of his waist and keeping him on the couch.

“They’re not the ones paying you,” Noiz said under his breath. “I am.”

“But why?" Clear asked, his anxiety dulling to a profound confusion.

“Because I want to spend time with you. Not hiding out in a stairwell, or having to sit silently next to you in class. I want to spend time with you like─ like this. Eating bad food and watching even worse movies.”

The heat in Clear’s cheeks was a stark burn now, his eyes wide and unblinking as he realized that was exactly what he wanted in turn. To be with Noiz. Not as someone to study with in class or eat with at lunch, but more. More than he was willing to admit aloud. 

“Oh,” Clear said, all advanced language gone from his mind. “Well, alright.”

“You say it’s alright, but your face says you’re going to jump out a window.”

“No! It’s really alright,” Clear said hastily. “I just... am surprised. Very surprised.”

It wasn’t untrue. Clear looked away to stare ahead at the TV, his throat dry and his breathing shallow. He liked Noiz a lot more than he’d wanted to acknowledge, and now it was only getting worse.

“Good surprised?” Noiz asked hopefully.

“Good surprised,” Clear confirmed, his smile shy as he glanced back to Noiz.

Whose face was suddenly much closer than Clear had recalled it being.

Before Clear could blink, Noiz’s lips were pressed against his, the taste of him light and sweet from the cinnamon sugar that speckled his lips. Clear’s hands came up, his palms bracing against Noiz’s chest and steadying for a moment before he was pushing Noiz away and breaking the kiss with a startled gasp.

Noiz’s expression flashed from hurt to stoic in the fraction of a second.

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” Noiz asked, “Or are you not actually into me? Because the moony eyes you’re always making at me say otherwise.”

“That was my first kiss,” Clear bleated. “At least give me a second to close my eyes and not ruin it.”

“So I can kiss you again?” Noiz asked, his eyebrow now matching the quirk of his lips.

“Well, yes. But warn me.”

“Okay, I’m going to kiss you again,” Noiz said flatly. “So do whatever it is you need to prepare yourself.”

Clear swallowed hard and nodded, shutting his eyes tight as he squared up, his fingers curling in Noiz’s shirt. He jumped when Noiz’s hands came up to cup his face, palms cool against the heat of his cheeks. The second kiss was nicer, slower. It made Clear’s head spin with a pleasant dizziness, and a sharp shiver snapped down his spine when Noiz’s tongue skimmed along his lips.

Noiz pulled back all too soon, Clear’s breath leaving in short, elated pants as his hands continued to grip Noiz’s front.

“That better?” Noiz asked, braces glinting as he ran his tongue over them.

Clear nodded, half in a daze. “So much better.”

“The best?” Noiz prompted. 

Clear’s lips thinned as he nodded again, not trusting his voice not to crack if he spoke. Instead, he settled himself on the couch until his body was tucked close to Noiz’s side, his head coming to rest against Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz chuckled, low and pleased as he pressed a light kiss to the crown of Clear’s head.

“I hope you know I’m still paying you for this,” Noiz said when the movie credits started to roll.

“I won’t allow you to,” Clear said. 

“Well I’m not going on that stupid trip with a bunch of people I hate, so you’re kind of obligated to go.”

“I can work for Koujaku,” Clear said, lifting his head to look at Noiz.

He didn’t expect to have his nose flicked, and he winced back in surprise.

“You’re not working at the pizza place. Even Koujaku hates working there.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. It’s some kind of family business thing he got roped into. All he actually wants to do it get his rocks off by cutting hair.”

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” Clear said softly. 

“Well whatever it is, I bet it would suck working there. Just let me pay you this once, okay? Next time I’ll make sure Theo is actually here so you don’t feel bad about accepting money.”

“Next time?” Clear asked.

“No duh. My parents practically live abroad with all the traveling they do. It’s nice to have someone around that isn’t a maid or a butler.”

Clear didn’t question Noiz about that. It was obvious from the enormity of the house and the absence of parents that extra help would be needed in the upkeep.

“Alright then,” Clear agreed. “I’ll come back to babysit Theo. And, you know...”

Noiz raised an eyebrow and inclined his head as he waited for Clear to continue.

“See you,” Clear finished, voice faltering at the end.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Noiz said, leaning in to bush the tip of his nose against Clear’s. “Soon enough you’ll have made everything you need to for the trip. And who knows, maybe you’ll keep coming over.”

Clear chuckled lightly, relaxing as Noiz’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He knew already he’d keep coming over, and he didn’t need to get paid for that.


End file.
